


The Dragon and the Princess

by Cat_o_pawtra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, usuk - Fandom
Genre: Boy x boy, Crossover, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance, USUK - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_o_pawtra/pseuds/Cat_o_pawtra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred Jones finds himself at a birthday party against his will and surrounded by enemies, but he had not expected to find true love amongst the masked attendees...much less with his family's sworn enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeew that gave me second-hand embarrassment ( /)w(\✿) 
> 
> This is a crossover between a really well known play...and that's all I'm going to say. Kudos for everyone who gets it! 
> 
> This is a Hetalia fanfic but not really??? I just love USUK too much???
> 
> Anyway enjoy~

It was a year after the American Revolutionary War and the wounds left by the struggle between the new nation and Britain, deeply scarred the small island of northern Europe. A feud between two noble houses both alike in dignity, with a crown upon one crest and a dragon upon the other, the Kirklands and the Jones, stained the narrow streets of London in blood.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Lights danced to music that floated about the festive hall of the Kirkland estate. People in grandiose gowns and masks rejoiced to the beautiful sound as the band played songs to celebrate the 18th birthday of the Kirkland’s only child. Her beauty was said to rival that of a goddess but no one knew her name or had ever seen her face. Despite this, knights in search of love and fortune travelled from all over Britain to seek the hand of the fair lady of the house of Kirkland.  
  
Among these noble knights stood a man with a cavalier’s mask upon his face. His rapier lay close at hand as he leaned against the stone walls of the Kirkland’s festive hall. Though he wore a mask, he did not feel at ease inside this hall, for he was the only child of the Jones family and the Kirkland’s sworn enemy. If he was found out, it would mean instant death. Yet here he was, anxious and alert, his voice alone would give him away. For he was not from England, no he was of American descent and his accent would stand out like a sore thumb.  
  
Had it not been for his best friend Francis and his constant begging, he would not have ever thought of going, for his heart was too deeply drowning in a yearning for love which he did not possess and his mind was too heavy to indulge in leisurely celebrations, especially one on enemy territory. If only he could speak without giving himself away…this evening would be so much better. His cousin Matthew, who had accompanied him to the party, had basically perfected his British accent yet Alfred had not even come close. It really was a pain.  
  
He scanned the crowd in a futile attempt of finding Francis or Matthew but to no avail. Restlessly he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his rapier clanking against his belt and almost making him jump out of his skin. Hastily he covered up the dragon crest that was carved into the handle and breathed out exhaustedly. He really didn’t know how much more of this angst he could take.  
  
But he couldn’t stand around much longer. He had thought that if he stood away from the crowd he would not raise as much suspicion and avoid being talked to, but his plan had begun to do the very opposite of what he had intended, for he was rapidly becoming the talk of the evening. It was then, as he scanned the crowd for Francis or Matthew, that he saw her standing among the noble knights, somewhat uncomfortable in her skin.  
She really was as beautiful as the stories had told. Golden hair, fair skin. Suddenly Alfred needed to know what lay behind her golden mask. His feet moved on their own, as if he was magically drawn towards the mysterious girl. He knew he couldn’t. He knew he shouldn’t, but a force far greater than his own will was pulling him closer and closer to the Kirkland heir.  
  
She spotted him then. Her gaze met his for a moment but then she turned away and hurried through the crowd. Alfred stopped for a moment but his curiosity grabbed his wrists and pulled him along, chasing after her through the mass of dancing people. Suddenly she ducked out of his view. Confused, Alfred continued into the direction he had seen her run but to no avail. That is until he heard faint sobbing from around a corner.  
Slowly he walked around the wall and there she stood, with her hand covering her mouth and her body tightly pressed against the stone wall, as if she was trying to hide herself. Alfred panicked, how was he supposed to console a girl? Without speaking? But he couldn’t let her cry. In desperation, he put on his best British accent and asked,  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
The girl nodded and moved away from him, keeping to the wall, her hand still firmly clasped over her mouth. Alfred reached out and caught her hand. The girl flinched away from him and her glove slipped off her small hand, leaving it behind in Alfred’s hand.  
  
“I-I’m sorry.” Alfred stammered with a bright blush covering his face beneath the cavalier’s mask. The girl shook her head and held her hand close to her chest. Alfred frowned, could she not speak? Is that why she was so awkward around the other knights before?  
  
“Are you mute?” he asked as politely as he could. The girl shook her head and her hand slowly dropped away from her mouth. Such small perfect lips. Oh how Alfred wished he could kiss them. He held her glove out to her nervously. The girl took it timidly and for a split moment their hands brushed against each other. It was like something from a book.  
  
Alfred’s heart leapt out of his chest and his knees buckled. Was this love at first sight? He was close enough now to see her summer green eyes. He couldn’t help himself, he needed to know the face that lay behind that golden mask. He reached out. With one swift motion he pulled off her mask. The girl’s eyes widened alarmed and a horrified expression etched itself into her features.  
  
Alfred couldn’t believe his eyes. Her hair fell off her head as the mask was pulled away and left behind a mess of short golden hair. The American’s heart stopped and his voice was caught in his throat as he saw her, or rather him, stand in front Alfred, horror and shock still written all over his face. Though the expression was rapidly replaced by an embarrassed blush. Without knowing what he was saying or minding his accent, Alfred burst out,  
  
“You’re a guy?!”  
  
The young man standing in front of him flushed even more and then suddenly turned around and ran off, leaving the fallen wig and mask behind. Alfred stood there dumbfounded, his heart still beating out of his chest. What the hell was wrong with him now? His face burned and his chest ached. Why had he run away all of the sudden? Was his secret really that terrible for him to react that way?  
  
Alfred didn’t know why at the time, but now he needed to find that young man again. Not only because he had made the poor boy cry, but also because he had probably heard his American accent and considering that, even though he was a boy, he was still the Kirkland heir, it would only be a matter of time before the boy would tell the guards. So Alfred didn’t have a choice, he had to find him…and apologise too.  
  
Alfred hasted through a hallway that seemed to lead out to the palace gardens. There was no other way the boy could have gone, but if he reached the gardens before Alfred, it would be like finding a needle in a haystack and then check mate. So he quickened his pace, the boy’s golden mask in his hand and the wig stuffed into the large pocket of his black vest.  
  
Up ahead, the hallway fanned out into a balcony, and there, sitting on the floor against the banister was the Kirkland heir. His head was buried in his knees and his arms were wrapped tightly around him for protection. Alfred strode towards him and stopped about a meter away from the Brit. Without watching his accent this time, deeming it was too late to hide it now anyway, he asked,  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
The boy shrunk into himself alarmed but then he said sourly,  
  
“Well it’s not like I just lost my dignity in front of an American.”  
  
“Yes, sorry about that.” Alfred admitted and then he held out the mask and wig, “I didn’t know my self-restraint would just dissolve like that.”  
  
“Is that why you came after me? To apologise? Or to make fun of me?!” the young man asked him with a hostile look on his tear stained face. Alfred shook his head and replied,  
  
“Yes, to apologise and return your belongings to you.”  
  
“And you are not revolted by me?” the Brit asked again as he shifted onto his knees and took the wig and mask off the American. Alfred shook his head again and told the young boy,  
  
“I’m sure you had your reasons.”  
“Not by my choice, I can tell you that much.” The Kirkland heir replied and looked up at Alfred with a somewhat calmer look on his face, “But tell me, what are you doing at my birthday party? You do know that if my kinsmen find you it will mean death for you.”  
  
“I am well aware, and I am not here by my choice either.” Alfred said calmly and held his hand out to the young Brit, “I don’t like the way you are kneeling in front of me like this, come stand up.”  
  
The boy in front of him hesitated for a moment but then he reached out and took the American’s hand, letting him be pulled to his feet. He stood there a little awkwardly, his hand still in the taller male’s and a pink blush gracing his features.  
  
“C-Can I have my hand back please.” He asked as politely as he could and Alfred gave him a smug grin and answered,  
  
“Only if I may know your name.”  
  
“Arthur, my name is Arthur. Now please release my hand.” The young Brit told the American embarrassedly and attempted to pull his hand away but to no avail. Alfred held the smaller male’s hand tighter and smiled,  
  
“Arthur.” He said and let the name roll around on his tongue, “It suits you.”  
  
“T-Thank you?” Arthur stuttered visibly embarrassed. Alfred stared at him for a while, his hand still holding Arthur’s. Then suddenly, he snapped out of his daze and stammered,  
  
“A-Ah, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Alfred. Alfred F. Jones.”  
  
“Jones?” Arthur gasped shocked and ripped his hand away from the American. Alfred frowned at the Brit’s reaction and then he asked him seriously,  
  
“Tell me, Arthur, have I ever done any harm to you?”  
  
Arthur froze, his shocked expression ebbing away as he thought. But just like he had secretly hoped, he had no memory of ever meeting Alfred, or ever coming to harm by one of his kinsmen. Finally, the Brit shook his head.  
  
“You see? It’s just my name that is your enemy, not me.” Alfred told him and then another smile spread across his face and he pulled off his mask, “Besides, even if I were to be your enemy and you would strike me dead right here and now, an angry look from you would be worse than twenty swords impaled in my chest.”  
  
Arthur’s face flushed every shade of red and his eyes widened surprised. His heart began to beat out of his chest and his body began to shake. This feeling all over again. He had felt it before when he had first seen the American standing away from the crowd. Had that really been love at first sight? Wasn’t that the very reason he was dressed as a girl in the first place?  
  
Now Alfred stood in front of him, despite knowing his secret, and he wasn’t repulsed at all. Had this always meant to happen? Were all the days he spent crying alone in his room lead to the day where he met Alfred? He had never believed in fate. Or love. But now, with this man standing in front of him, a smile on his features and his blue eyes shining with a kindness he had never seen before, suddenly, Arthur wasn’t so sure anymore.  
  
“Arthur, why were you dressed as a girl?” Alfred asked all of the sudden and pulled Arthur from the clouds. The Brit blushed all over again and shook his head rapidly,  
  
“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you that.”  
  
“Please, I need to know…your answer will not change what my heart has already decided on.” Alfred confessed sheepishly and a small blush graced his features too. Arthur stared at him wide-eyed as if he could not believe what Alfred had just said.  
  
“I…have never liked girls…and to hide that fact my parents raised me as a girl.” Arthur told him quietly, “That’s why my name was a secret, as was my identity.”  
  
This time it was Alfred that stared at the smaller male dumbfounded. Alfred had never considered himself gay in any way, he had always liked girls, but Arthur was different. There was something about Arthur that made his heart skip a beat every time he met the green eyes of the Kirkland heir. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop the feelings that were erupting from somewhere deep within him. If he was completely honest with himself, he never tried to stop them in the first place.  
  
“It is a sin to love a man. You should probably leave and go to confession at the Friar’s cell.” Arthur said after a while and moved to disguise himself with his wig again but Alfred reached out and stopped him, the wig and mask falling to the ground once more.  
  
“W-What are you doing?” Arthur asked alarmed and helplessly tried to pull his arms away from the American.  
  
“It is not a sin!” Alfred snapped. Arthur flinched away from the harsh done, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Alfred guided Arthur’s hands down until he held them between them gently and calmly told Arthur,  
“Loving isn’t a sin. To fall in love isn’t a sin.”  
  
“It is…to me.” Arthur replied quietly, but the American’s words had somewhat lifted his spirits and he felt his willpower to pull away fading. Alfred leaned in a little closer and shook his head,  
“It isn’t a sin at all…”  
  
“Yes…it is…” Arthur mumbled, more and more of his willpower fading away from him as the American tugged him closer.  
  
“Then give me your sin.” Alfred whispered and his hand released Arthur’s, snaking around behind the smaller males head and tugging him even closer until their noses touched. Arthur felt the last of his willpower drift away as he mumbled,  
  
“My sin…” and then his voice faded as Alfred’s soft lips pressed against his. Alfred smiled into the kiss and tugged the younger male closer to him. Slowly, Alfred pulled away and marvelled at the smaller males face. Arthur had a furious blush on his cheeks and tears in his eyes. Alfred laughed and leaned to touch his forehead against Arthur’s.  
  
“That was my first kiss you dummy!” Arthur complained after he had calmed down a little and embarrassedly punched Alfred’s arm. The American laughed again but then he ran his thumb along under Arthur’s eye and wiped away a stray tear.  
  
“First kiss huh?” he mused with a smug grin on his face. Without waiting for Arthur’s response, Alfred leaned in once more and kissed Arthur again. What happened to the forbidden love between the dragon and the princess is anyone’s guess. But one thing I can tell you for sure is that there never was a story of more love than the one I have just told you.

  



End file.
